


T-t-touch Me

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Touching, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: (For day 5 of Hankcontober!)Hank is looking for an android to repair, and gets more than he bargained for.





	T-t-touch Me

After an android failed to save his son, Hank couldn't take the emotional toll of his career anymore. It was too hard, especially cases with kids. He always had a soft heart, but Cole's death just triggered the inevitable.

He retired early as a Lieutenant, his pension and odd jobs supporting him well enough. He didn't plan on being around long anyway, he was waiting until Sumo passed on before he chose to do the same.

To pass the time, he decided to learn all he could about the machines that were now so integral to society. There was a plethora of resources online: how their bodies worked, how they were coded. Hank still remembered some soldering skills he picked up in college, when he switched to electrical engineering from criminal justice for a semester. The coding he couldn't do much with, but he knew enough to run other software to search for any bugs.

It was just after his birthday, and the garbage dumps were always ripe with android parts. After spending so much time tinkering and doing small repairs for friends, he decided to endeavor on a personal project. 

The key would be finding the right machine.

Some of the androids that CyberLife put out were gorgeous; youthful and pretty, even the male-presenting models. Hank knew one dump, not far from Belle Isle where the top shelf androids were manufactured, and ventured there on a chilly, autumn morning. 

It was all but quiet, although some androids were still half-functional, twitching and wandering blind like ghosts. 

After a few hours he thought about giving up, until he noticed a model he didn't recognize at the base of a large garbage pile.

He kneeled down before it. Nothing seemed beyond repair, but when Hank brushed away some dirt from the otherwise stark white cheek, he gasped at the model number. The RK series was *special*, usually commissioned or special projects. He plugged in his phone to the port in the neck, giving the machine a hard reboot.

Suddenly, the mannequin-like appearance flitted away, revealing lovely pale skin and chestnut locks.

"M-m-my name is Conn-nn-no-or," the android spoke, eyes opening to look at Hank. Those deep brown orbs looked so soft, almost hopeful. 

Jackpot.

Before the android could say more, Hank noticed something. Its pelvis- the crotch was bare of any noticeable… features.

He huffed. So few androids came without genital features nowadays, but he could work with it.

\--

Hank had most of the rig already set up in his bedroom, it would just need to be tweaked a little depending on some of the workings of this model. He set the unit on the lounge chair near the bed, and let Suno outside to give him some peace and quiet for a few hours. 

First thing's first.

With the same neck port, he hooked up to the android with his old laptop, and those gentle brown eyes opened again."RK800, run diagnostic." 

The eyelids fluttered, a glitch of some kind, and the report popped up on his screen. 

"Huh… software instability?"

It didn't seem to be causing any problems, not as much as the unsecure connections of some of the limbs and biocomponents at least.

"All right, let's get you fixed up."

"Connor," the android said with a soft determination. "My name is Connor."

Hank couldn't help but roll his eyes a little, "Yeah okay. You got some shit disconnected in there, gonna have to open you up."

He moved to do so, but the android  _ flinched _ . 

That was different.

"Maybe I should put you in stasis while I do this.

"N-no. I'll be still."

Grumbling, Hank went back to what he was doing, carefully releasing and lifting away the plates around the android's right shoulder. 

"Why are you repairing me?"

If Hank was honest? It was to jerk off.

"Because you're broken," he said gruffly. He jerked the panel open, studying the array of wires laid before him. Some were merely out of place, and others looked purposefully cut. But they were fairly easy to replace; it would just be a weird angle with the android in the chair.

"I'm going to move you to the bed."

"Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?'

Hank almost choked at the joke, "The fuck?!"

"I apologize, I was programmed t-to integrate with humans. I determined it would be amusing because you-"

Raising his hand, Hank cut him off. "Okay, okay. Just… stop talking. I need to focus."

It was a bit awkward, swinging the limp form over onto the thick quilt that covered the cheap sheets. 

The machine stayed quiet, staring at the ceiling calmly. Hank moved his toolbox to that side, sitting on the edge of the bed as he began trailing his fingers down one of the severed connections and unplugging it. He did this with a few wires, mildly intrigued that each time he did a small noise like a whine came from the android's closed mouth. 

When he fixed a new wire in place, one end, and then the other, those plush, pink lips opened.

And Hank heard a moan.

"Holy shit," he grunted.  _ Fuck _ , he knew he did a good job finding this one, because that voice sent a shiver of heat through his gut to his groin. "Did you feel that?"

"Keep going," the unit, Connor, replied. 

Something clicked in Hank's head, and he felt dumb for not putting it together sooner. 

This android must have been a deviant.

It made sense: the sabotaged parts, the weirdness in the software. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about deviants, mostly since he had never really dealt with one before. 

What he did know was that they could be dangerous, and emotional. But this one seemed… different than that. 

And besides, Hank wanted to hear him moan again. 

Without another word, he started on the next one, and swore he could feel just the slightest bit of static crackle along the wires as he plugged it in.

"Oooooh- oh!" Connor panted, still unable to move much but his face scrunched in ecstasy. The feathery brows were drawn together, and his right hand fisted at the blanket as it slowly became functional again. 

Hank finished the arm, already sweating with need but he wanted to finish his work first. He was curious just how far this kind of sensitivity went.

He saved the thirium pump for last, its casing out of alignment. His fingers traced the circular rim of it, just barely raised from the synthetic skin of the fair but beautifully freckled torso. The very tips of his nails scratched at the edges, until there was enough purchase to pull the cylindrical part out.

The android whimpered, his body drawn tight and back arched. The empty port for it was tantalizing to Hank, and curiously he brought his face closer and slowly lapped his tongue along the metallic edge.

"Aahhh!!! Please, oh please, more!"

He breathed into the space, then put the pump back nearly in place, letting it press along the inside edges to hear Connor moan hotly and to see him writhe. 

"How does that feel?"

The part was clicked back into place, hard and quick. A glitchy moan filled the room, the raised body lurched as the android must have hit some sort of peak of feeling. Connor made vaguely-human sounds, his system clearly unprepared.

It didn't last long, but it made Hank even more honry then before. But he just watched in awe as the android came down from his high, eyes glazed and smiling dreamily. 

Hank wanted to do it again.


End file.
